Onegai!
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: /one shot/ A baby Youkai and the Sanzo ikkou.....hahahahhahahhahaha


Onegai!

By Sukunami Taka

Taka: Following the apparent 'success' of the Ohaiyo series, which I shall continue once a fresh idea comes along, I present Onegai! to you, dear readers. For those who have read Ohaiyo 7 The Merchandise Match, you would know how Onegai! came about…….if you haven't…well….go and read….and while you are there, you might as well read the other Ohaiyos and review……hontorni arigato!

And oh………this is specially dedicated to Yuncyn……loyal patron to the Ohaiyo series……now I sound like a Kinokuniya clerk…..anyway….thankyou….and enjoy, miinasan…….

Clear violet eyes, reminding of eternal galaxies, stared moodily at nothing, their owner wanting to forget about everything and be anywhere else but here. His strong chin rested upon the palm of one hand, as the other arm was draped across his robed lap. Seated piously near the window, his lean frame tall and erect, the woeful feminine monk..

(look out for Ohaiyo 8 as the trouble began from here-T)

the woeful feminine monk sighed deeply….a sigh ready to set hearts aflutter…. 

Suddenly a hard tug, accompanied by joyful gurgling, relieved the esteemed Genjo Sanzo-sama of a few strands of sunlight golden hair….his long-lashed eyes narrowed, and he sighed again….

_Life is emptiness without the youth and the young……I accept the youth, but I would kill the darn stupid guy who said anything about the young……….for once, the Tenkai-ruled religion has some use…as a monk, I can't marry some brawling, know-nothing-but-to-want-this-and-that-and-nag-everytime-I-show-my-face woman who would do nothing but keep producing…ugh…offsprings………_

A shattering cry disrupted Sanzo's thoughts, and he turned down to glance indifferently at the bundle of whimpering………_kid…_

Kami-sama….if you weren't immortal, I would really send you to the other place……..why is it always me……….

"HAKKAI!!!"

Forty minutes ago…..

"Sanzo….hang ah eta……I think I'm going to die…..uuuuooohhhh…"

"Baga saru….nah, here's some food…"

"Ahhhhh! Arigato…….mpphhhmmmupp………ack…this is not food!!"

"Hahahahaha…..no, it's inflammable rubbish…since you're a disposable garbage dispenser…..hhahahahahahhaha…"

"Hidei!!!!! Sanzo!!!!! You erro kapel!!!!!!!"

"You baga saru…gaki……get your foot out of my hair!!!!"

Sanzo's desperate face collapsed into his hands, highly annoyed by the squabbling duo behind him. The always-calm Cho Hakkai grinned good-naturedly, "Mah, mah……we'll be coming to a town soon……ne, Sanzo…?"

Through gritted, though flawless, teeth, Sanzo answered, "Whatever you say…….although I would prefer if they get chucked out first in this damn desert…."

Hakkai merely smiled……….

Without warning, the jeep braked, sending the four…make that three…travelers sprawling and flailing about. Goku was thrown over the front seat, and landed in a rather explicit position on Sanzo's lap…….it seems that Sanzo has a very nice warm lap…..while Gojyo crashed onto the floor of the jeep. Hakuryu uttered a small protest, "Kyuuuuuuu…..".

As Hakkai lifted his head and peered through the storm of dust, he sucked in his breath, causing Sanzo, in mid yell of, "Hontorni Kurukeseu!!" to clamp up and shoot a look of derisive concern at the emerald-eyed demon.

Sitting in the middle of their path, rather comfortably too, was a plump baby boy with dark crimson ringlets and the most enchanting smile as he stared full eyed at the shocked Sanzo ikkou. Hakkai got off and stood in bewilderment over the child…

"Sanzo…..eto….."

"Nani…"

"We can't just leave him here….."

"Che…."

"Eh….kawaiie!!!! Can I play with him?" bubbled Goku excitedly as he rushed over and picked him up.

"Hahaha…saru number one and saru number two…hahaha…"

"Bleh! Ne, akachan…that's Gojyo the erro kapel….."

"Who you calling a water monster!!!!???"

"Hehehehe……erro kapel!!!!"

"Hakkai…."

"Eh, Sanzo?"

"We're not bringing him along…."

"Sou….demo……he's just a little…."

"………."

"How 'bout we just bring him to the town…….??"

"Che…fine…but he's your responsibility……" Sanzo proceeded to light a cigarette..

"Eto….hehehehee……….."

"Hurray! I can play with akachan!!"

"Goku-kun……..be careful…..arre………"

"Oi! Baga saru! Don't let him near me!!! Oi! My hair!!!"

"Hahahahahahahaa…….bald erro kapel!!!!!"

"Why don't you let me take him, Goku-kun?"

"Hey, Hakkai….you have to drive the jeep…….let go of my hair! Che, gaki……"

"Sou…….what to do……….." Hakkai flashed a beaming smile, "Here, Sanzo……..look after him for a while…"

"NANI!!!!!!!"

"Goku and Gojyo can't look after him…….after all, they are just like babies too…hehehe……..and I have to drive…….so, you have to do it…"

"I AM NOT LOOKING AFTER A BABY!!!!!"

"Sanzo…arre….look….he's fallen asleep….."

"Eh…?? Kawaii……akachan……."

Snickering silently, Gojyo looked at Sanzo, "He's holding your finger……to sleep…."

"See, Sanzo? He likes you………"

"!#%&*(!%^&*((!%&&!%&*!:"!^&^!*!#**"

"Shhhhh…you'll wake him……..now, be a nice monk……"

Hugging the seat, the small Goku watched the little body without a word…..after a while, he peeped up, "Youkai akachan des………"

"Eh?"

(the above line was spoken by the other three-T)

"Neh…" Goku pointed….and sure enough…hidden behind the soft curly hair were two slightly pointed ears, and one barely-seen marking on his tanned cheek. As the boy yawned adorably, a minute fang poked out….

Without a doubt, a baby youkai is napping upon Genjo Sanzo's lap, within the folds of his robe, with one hand strongly clasped onto a slim finger…

---

Well, it goes without saying….when the Sanzo ikkou arrived at the town, it was clear that the baby youkai could not have belonged to anyone……so, to continue the story, the four booked rooms in a motel…..after a scrumptious meal, of course……….nevermind that the meal was interrupted and punctuated with wailing cries and rushing waitresses running to find a bottle and over bearing 'concerned' onlookers offering advices that are rather useless according to Sanzo who was holding the child, and a messed-up robe splashed with milk puke, and an enraged Sanzo firing twenty bullets into the windows and walls and a distraught manager left in the middle of his 'slightly damaged' dining area caused by an 'accident'.

In Sanzo's room, the four peered over the laughing baby…..a bubble burst on his rounded mouth and he laughed even more…"

"Eto…..Sanzo….."

"No……"

"Demo……."

"Ughhhh….Sanzo! He smells!!!"

"I'm sure glad I don't have to do it…" mumbled Gojyo…

"Sanzo……..he scream everytime one of us touches him…..you have to do it…."

"No….."

"Onegai……"

"No……."

"He can't stay all day in that diaper….."

"Then cover your ears and you do it……"

"You have to hear it too……."

"I have to get cigarettes anyway….."

"Sanzo…..come on…..he likes you….it'll be over in a jiffy…"

"I'll show you over in a jiffy….once I put a bullet through your heart…"

"Hai hai……..onegai….."

"No…….."

"Sanzo…..he'll cry any minute now…….."

"……….."

"Onegai………you are only one who knows how to do it….what with your training and all……."

"Get a girl…."

"None of the waitresses would get near him…….Sanzo….."

"No…….."

A pitiful hiccup popped from the baby….and his round face began to scrunch up….."

"Sanzo…..I think he'll start….."

"Hakkai……"

"Onegai, Sanzo……..for me?"

"I swear….."

"Hai?"  
"I will really make you experience Tenkai-feared pain……"

"Hai, hai……hurry up now…."

"God forsaken pain that keep you screaming…….."

"Hai…….here's the extra cloth…."

"Bit by bit……….over and over again……"

"I really hope you mean that the right way…."

"Until blood flow……pain…..over and over….."

"I think you have to pin it on……ah, there…"

"Screaming until your last breath……"

"There now……that wasn't so bad….was it?"

"…………."

"Sanzo?"

" Ummm……….what happen to the monk?"

"Eto……..hehehe…..where did Goku go?"

"To eat probably, that baga saru……."

"Oh…….."

---

Goku burst in with a flourish, just as Sanzo began to sit up. He leaped on the bed and waved a piece of paper into his chagrinned face…

"Sanzo!"

"NANI!!! You baga saru!!!"

"Message from Kougaiji!!! You think he wants a fight???!!!"

"Don't look so happy, gaki……Hakkai!"

"Hai?"

"…………"

"Sanzo?"

"Read……"

"Eh………let's see………oh dear………Gojyo, you better hear this too….."

"What?"

"It seems that there is an assassin after the baby…..Kougaiji wants us to look after him until Yaone-sama can pick him up…….."

"Eh???? Isn't he suppose to be our enemy? We should leave the baby…….at least Sanzo would be happy…ne, Sanzo?"  
"Urusai………no life should be sacrificed just because of another's enmity…"

"Che……..now he becomes like the monk he's suppose to be……humph…"  
"Ano…Sanzo, then do we get to fight……oi!"

Sanzo has thrown a pillow at the now red-faced Goku. Hakkai looks worriedly at the baby, who was turning sleepily in the cot that they had borrowed.

"What are we going to do, Sanzo?"

"What do you mean? We're looking after the gaki, like before…."

"Sou……eh, you seem more happy with him now…."

"Urusai….."

"Hai……"

---

The next three days was more or less spent like so…

"Hakkai!!!! Where did that damn kid go????!!!"  
"Eto….wakaran……..Goku???"

"Sanzo!! Hang ah eta!!!"

"Go eat your foot or something!!!"

"Hidei!!!!"

"Goku……search please…."

"Found him! Hey!! That's my hair!!!! Stupid kid… let go!!!!"

"Hahahaha….bald erro kapel!!!"

"Baga saru…wait till I!!!!"

"Sanzo!!!!"

"URUSAI!!!!"

"Ano….."

" Go away! Can't you see I'm busy??? I'll pay later!!!!"

"Komen……here's the milk you wanted…..and cloth…..komen..komen…"

"Sanzo…be nice…..the poor girl…."

"Don't worry….I'll go make her happy…."

"Gojyo!…….Goku! don't eat the bed sheets!"

"Kyuuuuuuu……"

"Ahhhhhhhggggghhhhhh! What's that smell!!!!???"

"Kyuuuuuu……."

"Komen, Hakuryu…..you can go fly out…. Sanzo!"

"I'm not changing him again!!!!!"

"That's it, I'm off…..pretty girl…pretty girl…"

"You take one more step near that door, I'll blow your red-haired head out……….and get me some more clean cloth!"

"Go get it yourself!"

"……"

"ehehehehehe….komen….just kidding…I go get now….."

"Sanzo….."

"Goku, shut up!"

"Oh, dear……I wonder if Hakuryu is alright……his nose is sensitive…."

"Hakkai!"

"Hai!….Gojyo, hai yer ken!"

"No one cares about me….."

"Who's boiling the milk!!!????"

"Here's more cloth!"

"…….."

"Ano….Sanzo…….I think he just did his first 'business' again….."

"O….b…..v….i….o….u…..s….l….y……"

"Goku….iko….food….hehehe…."

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

"Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Where's the ****…..*******…..milk!!!!!???????"

---

Epilogue….

Needless to say….everything became 'well' again after the polite thanking-profusely Yaone came and left with the happily waving baby.

Now, the Sanzo ikkou is on their way…to the west….

"Hakkai….."

"hai……"

"I hope you don't like kids…."

"Eh? I like them just fine……"

"……"

"Sanzo?"

"Guess what…..you won't be having any….."

"Eh? Hehehehe….nani yo……..Sanzo…??"

"Hakkai! Watch out!!!!"

"Komen, miinasan…..hehehehe……"

" But first…….make a right here….."

"Eh? But the west is this…."

" do it or you'll find that you won't be having children abit more early than expected……."

"Hai!…….demo…..what's this way?"

"A certain youkai houji sama…….."

Somewhere in that direction, Kougaiji sneezed……..

Taka: well, miinasan…….how do you like it? If you wish to see more Ohaiyos and Onegais!…be sure to drop me an email with requests…….gotta go now…ja, miinasan! See you again…….sooner than you would expect….hehehehehehhehehehehahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA………..


End file.
